


Benefit

by CravingCraze



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, bonista river, payton runs for senator, post canon-ish, pure fluff, river deserved better, river lives au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Payton needed four hundred and twenty five flowers for the benefit he was doing.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Benefit

Payton needed four hundred and twenty five flowers for the benefit he was doing.

The benefit was designed for him and a couple of volunteers to hand out flowers to the local hospital and patients/workers inside for Valentines Day (it seemed more efficient than just sitting around at home, moping about being single). Plus, it’d look good for him as he was running to be state senator.

So, he planned on handing out roses to show that he  _ cared  _ about New York, and the people in it. It’d show the people that he was hard working and  _ dedicated _ , but most importantly, not take unnecessary days off, because everyone knew Valentines Day was just for racking up prices all month long on stuff like chocolate, candy, teddy bears, and shit like that.

But at least the flower shop he went to, Little Wonders, kept their items cheap.

It was a smart financial move, Payton thought, as people wanted inexpensive items to give to their partners, without the worry of overspending. Although it  _ was  _ disappointing to see how little business Little Wonders got. 

Payton wanted to change that. That’s why he was announcing their name when a reporter would come to talk about the event. It  _ totally  _ wasn’t for River, a cute bonista, who was struggling to scrape by, and wouldn’t accept Payton’s tips. Payton knew buying from him wouldn’t  _ increase his paycheck  _ or whatever, but it’d help keep him in business, so it wasn’t even that big of a deal.

He wanted to give River as much time as possible for the order, but he only had a week, so he’d suck it up and just tell upfront and forward.

“I need four hundred and twenty five red roses by next week,” Payton smacked down the roughly estimated amount of cash he owed onto the counter, feeling internally guilty for the last minute order.

“I—  _ Jesus _ , why’d you need so much?” River’s eyes were wide in surprise, but he slowly took the cash, nevertheless.

“It’s for my benefit next week. I just came up with the idea,” Payton said confidently with a smile. 

River sighed, but he smiled. “You  _ could’ve  _ made it a lot worse, so it’s fine. I’m confident we’ll have it in by… a week. You need it a couple days after that right?”

“Correct,” Payton hummed. “And here, a tip, since this is kinda last minute.” He said, pulling out a few extra dollars.

River gave him  _ that  _ smile, the smile that said that tips weren’t necessary, that he was fine, and that he didn’t need it. Payton could tell he was about to protest, so he quickly added. “I insist. Please.”

For a brief moment, it looked like he wanted to fight him on this, and it looked like he was about to, but for once, gave in and took the extra dollars. “Thank you, Payton.”

“Of course,” he hummed. “It’s the least I can do.”

“You’re the customer, don’t act like you’re being an inconvenience,” River laughed, leaning against the table, and if Payton had the courage to ask, he’d assume he was flirting with him, but he didn’t, so he restrained from doing so. 

“You are right, there. I mean, I’m  _ paying  _ you to do this. I just don’t like doing this type of thing in general because it makes me look and feel like an asshole,” Payton shrugged, watching River pull out the receipt. 

River rolled his eyes, handing it over. “You aren’t an asshole. You just care a lot, even if you  _ do  _ do stupid stuff. This benefit isn’t just to fish in voters and you know it.”

“Please don’t give me the benefit of the doubt,” he stuffed it into his pocket. “Just trust me when I say these races can get intense.”

“I can barely keep up with them as it is, so I’ll take your word for it. Anyways, come in around this time next week and I’ll have your flowers ready,” River hummed.

Payton nodded, turning around. “Got it. I’ll see you around, River.”

§¥§

Payton was low on volunteers. That was a bad sign, a very,  _ very  _ bad sign. He  _ needed  _ people there to help him pass out the flowers, he couldn’t do it all with just a couple of people! 

“Payton? Are you okay?” River watched the latter enter Little Wonders and immediately started pacing about the place.

“No, no I’m  _ not  _ okay! Half of my volunteers aren’t planning on showing up for the benefit, the guy I’m renting the warehouse to fucked up and won’t have it open till later, and I still need a truck driver!” Payton chewed on his lip, stressing out. 

“Whoa whoa, hey,” River went around the counter, and grabbed Payton by the shoulders. “Breathe, Pay. Just relax.”

Payton tensed underneath him. “Don’t tell me to  _ relax _ ! This’ll end in a disaster!”

“Payton,” River repeated firmly, rubbing his shoulders. “ _ Breathe _ . You still have a few days to work things out, and I’ll be there every step of the way to help you.

Slowly, he shut his eyes, and took deep breaths. After a couple of minutes had passed, he slowly opened his eyes, and asked, “You'll help..?”

“I have Valentines Day off anyways, and I know some people who’d be more than happy to help,” River smiled at him. “We’ve got this, okay?”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Payton could only say, “Okay.”

§¥§

“You didn’t have to give the shop a shoutout,” River stated as he walked Payton over to his car.

Payton let out a laugh, “With  _ everything  _ you’ve done to help, it’s the least I could do. You really saved both my ass and the benefits.”

“It seriously wasn’t like I had anything going on,” River nudged his shoulder. “Besides, I got to see you in a suit.”

“I thought you liked my sweaters?” Payton stopped at a white Toyota. It wasn’t anything fancy, as he’d gone down from riches to rags, but at least he  _ had  _ a car.

“I do, can’t I just say you look good in a suit?” Before Payton could reply, he saw River pull out a red rose from his pocket. “Oh, you had an extra, by the way. Just let me..” He snapped the stem, and gently placed it on top of Payton’s ear, smiling at his work, 

“There,” he traced a finger over Payton’s cheek, who couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Um. D-do you wanna go eat out? At some fast food place?” It was crazy how bashful River made Payton become. It drove him nuts.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these two, so if the characters seem off, that’s probably why.


End file.
